Shadows of the Past
by Crystal-Heavenly
Summary: When Hotch's 16 year old niece goes missing he asks his team, and some old friends, to help find her. But when evidence of Lily's disappearance links with another case, Hotch soon realises that someone from his past is out to get him...


**A/N: **Hey people here is a brand new fanfic that WILL be constantly updated! I promise because I have left school, except for exams, so I have more free time on my hands! Yay!

Which means I can concentrate more on my stories.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the following characters from criminal minds:

Hotch

Morgan

Rossi

Reid

Garcia

JJ

Gideon

Strauss

Elle

Seveaver

The rest of the characters in this story however, are mine.

**Prologue**

Fear. That was she felt. It coursed through her veins, and sent a chill down her spine.

She could feel her heart hammering in her chest, and hear the blood pounding in her ears.

A sudden wave of nausea washed over her, and she closed her eyes as the cold, undeniable truth washed over her.

It was real. It was happening.

She began swaying slightly, and gripped onto the seat in an attempt to steady herself.

She felt sick.

Sick and dizzy and faint.

What would she do now? She couldn't tell anyone. They'd hate her. Disown her. _Kill _her.

She needed to think. She needed a way out. She needed to open her eyes, look at the object in her hands, and laugh out loud at the stupidity of it all; the fact that she had got it all wrong, and the nightmare wasn't really happening at all.

She took a deep breath before inhaling and exhaling slowly. Filled with dread and anticipation she cautiously opened her eyes.

What she saw made her want to scream and cry simultaneously.

It was real. She was screwed.

She sat there for a moment, staring at the vile object in her shaking hands, and wondered what she would now.

There was no one to help her. No one to tell. She was alone. Completely alone in a place called Hell.

Minutes passed, minutes that seemed like hours. She sat there, awaiting her doom. Knowing that the minute she stepped out of that door she was going to crumble. She knew that she would not be able to hide her fear, _he _would sense it, he _always _sensed it.

She half laughed, half cried as she thought about what his reaction would be.

What would he do if she told him? Would he kill her? Would he laugh and say it was alright?

She didn't know. She didn't _want _to know.

She didn't know which she feared more; his anger or his relieve.

To be honest, she didn't care.

She just wanted all of this to stop.

The games. The nightmare. All of it.

She just wanted _someone, anyone, _to save her. If not from him, then at least from herself.

But no one would. She knew that. She wasn't worth saving. Not after all of the things that she had done.

She was going to a worse place then this when she died. She knew she was.

A few more moments passed.

Time meant nothing to her anymore; people came and went.

In this place pain was almost considered a normal part of life.

She hated that. Hated that they had so much power and control.

_She _wanted power. Wanted control.

Wanted to feel somethingother than fear and hatred.

She knew she was their favourite. She wished she wasn't.

She looked up, the sound of heavy footsteps made her whole body tense.

She relaxed almost instantly when they went passed the door.

Probably just the dog. She thought relieved.

She wasn't in the mood for a fight today. Fighting took up energy she didn't have.

A sudden flash of sliver caught her eye. She smiled faintly, recognising the object that lay only a short distance away from her; a razor blade.

Perfect. She stood up, her legs felt shaky and weak due to being sat down too long. She held onto the sink for support and reached for the razor blade, glad that it was only on the first shelf.

She carefully picked it up, not wanting to cut herself. Not just yet.

With the razor blade safely in her hand, and her legs no longer shaking, she let go of the sink, checked that the door was locked and thanked God that there was a way out after all and that this nightmare would soon be over.

**A/N: **I know it's a bit confusing but it will make sense after a couple more chapters.

I hope you like it please R & R I accept constructive criticism but no flames, unless you think it's truly awful in which case do tell me. Btw this an AU so tell me if you want any pairs/slashes although that's not the point of this fic, I will do any except with Hotch because in this Hayley is alive.


End file.
